Writing on the Wall
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: Rumor has it that when you find the writing on the wall you and your other half will find true love, but of course two people do not believe on superstitious stuff. Please Rate and Review!


**Author's Note: **Well, another one-shot from me! Thank you for those people who liked and reviewed _In His Arms_…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

* * *

**Writing on the Wall**

Every school has its own secret, its own legends. Most schools have been there ever since our great grandparents so a rumor is just something so natural that can occur within its grounds. It can differ to something so scary that you won't even bother to stay at your school past 6pm. Or, it can also be some kind of superstitious beliefs to where the students nearly praise and pray to the school. Some students believe in it, some just shrug their shoulders and leave you hanging if you ask about it. Those schools are most likely the popular ones; so Beika High School is not an exception.

It was calm Wednesday morning, when the newspaper club with the help of the Student Council releases their issue for the month. Most of the time, students will just walk pass through the news paper stands at every corner of every floor, but not this month. Especially, when the headline goes like this:

**BEIKA HIGH: THE CENTER OF LOVE IN BEIKA-CHOU?**

And, seeing that students the goes here are in the adolescent age the headline was without a doubt, eye-catching. It spread faster than a fire; by lunch time, almost all students are reading the article. Girls are being annoyingly giddy, with their cutesy smiles and giggles while the guys are betting on each other.

From freshmen to senior high school students, boy or girl was reading the article. Well, aside from the two top students who are too intelligent to actually paid the article any attention.

Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho just returned from the cafeteria and roof deck before going back to their classroom. They can't find a silent place to eat not with the abominable issue of the newspaper, out.

"It's clearly a PR strategy of the newspaper club to gain more readers." Shinichi said as they entered the noisy room. Their classmates stopped whatever they were doing upon hearing their genius' classmate comment.

Shiho just hummed in response before rolling her eyes at her classmates.

"_Geez, these people need a life…"_

Upon seating, Ran approached Shinichi who was busy slurping his orange juice goodbye.

"What do you mean PR strategy?" Ran asked her best friend. Shinichi just looked at her before replying.

"I don't have anything against PR practitioners, but it's been in the society for quite a while ever since Plato that PR is mean of getting something you want, doesn't matter if you have to lie or not or something along the line of its just a propaganda to persuade people. Before, PR practitioners are called _quack doctors_, because they made up lies that people believe in." He replied, Shiho just sighed. Sometime in that great mind of Kudo Shinichi, he fails to see that not everyone needs a background lesson first.

"Look, Kudo…we don't need a lecture right about what is PR, but what we want to know what makes you think that the article is just made up?" Sonoko quipped, standing beside Ran with her hands on her hips.

"Look, it's been what…months? Since we, students, actually paid attention to the school paper and when the club realizes they need to gain us back, their audience, they have to make an article that will clearly capture everyone's attention.

"But, that doesn't mean that the article itself is a lie…" Sonoko countered.

"What, you actually believe that when you and your boyfriend or girlfriend find the writing on the wall made by a couple twenty two years ago and kiss right in front of it, you two will have an everlasting love? Pray tell, do they have evidence with that?" Shinichi argued back.

A grin appeared on Sonoko's face, "Actually, they have…"

"Oh, really now?"

"It says, that eight years ago these rumor went out to the public too and three couples find it and kiss in front of it and now, they are now happily married with children." Shiho replied, reading straight from the newspaper. "Apparently, they tracked down these said couples and verified it that after they found it, it seems like their relationship strengthens.

Shinichi slowly turned his face towards her, "You don't actually believe that, do you?"

Shiho scoffed at him before folding the newspaper and giving it back to Ran. "Of course not, their relationship strengthens because they believe in it and they want to have a stronger bond. Psychologically, if you believe something is true of yourself, eventually it will be. It's the concept of self-fulfilling prophecy or Pygmalion Effect. So, those couples are probably those people who are, one, so in love of each other that they don't want to part, or two, people who always fight but believes they belong to each other. A stronger bond doesn't happen because of superstitious belief it happens when to people really believe and trust each other.

The rest of the class stared at her, because that was probably the longest time they heard her talk ever since she entered their class.

"See? With scientific explanation…" Shinichi just grinned at Sonoko.

"You two are no fun, even just for a while, be the seventeen boy or girl that you are and enjoy these kind of rumors."

"Actually, she's eighteen." Shinichi pointed at Shiho, who glared at him.

"That's not the point, Kudo!" Sonoko grumbled.

"No need to force them, Sonoko…People have their different opinion on every matter." Ran good-heartedly said.

"Well, they are the only people in the whole school that have a different opinion than us, because they are geniuses compared to us average people." Sonoko snapped, before stomping out of the room.

"Sonoko! Ahh…sorry, Shinichi…Miyano-kun, I'm sure she didn't mean that…" Ran hurriedly said, before running after Sonoko. The rest of the class, feeling then tension went back to their conversation.

Shinichi just shrugged his shoulders while Shiho just looked out of the window.

The rest of the afternoon went fine except for class 2-B, the tension is still in the air and it was suffocating everyone inside, even their teachers who doesn't even know what happened. So, when the last bell for the day rang, everyone jumped out of their seat and rushed towards the door, wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible.

Ran looked at Shinichi who was staring out of the window same as Shiho. "Shinichi, you coming?"

He didn't even turn his head when he replied to her, "Nah…you go ahead."

The room emptied out after that, leaving the two geniuses inside the room. No words were said, the two of just continued on looking outside.

Shinichi stood up then leans on the window sill facing Shiho.

"Hey, were you bothered to what Sonoko said?" He asked.

"Hm, no, not really." But, Shinichi knows better. He prided himself on the first person to actually see through Miyano Shiho's façade. He can get what was the meaning behind her words; he knows what she actually feels just by looking at her eyes. He knows her heart better than anyone else.

"You know, when I asked you to come back to school with me, I wanted you to have a normal life...and experience something you never had." This made Shiho look at him.

"If I don't know you any better, Kudo…it seems like you want me to find that stupid writing and prove that it is actually true."

"Well, no…not really, but you know, maybe we can quench our thirst to know whether there is actually a writing on the wall.

"Yeah…to prove that I need to have a boyfriend or something…" She trailed off before looking out again the window. Shinichi just stared at her, before taking hold of her wrist, getting both of their bags and dragging her out of the room.

"Wha—hey! Where are we going?"

"To find that writing, well, we can't really prove it…because well…we're not a couple and…we can't really prove it right away…but after what Sonoko said, I wanted you to feel what it feels like to be a girl who believes in this kind of rumor."

Shiho was shocked to say at the least, but smiled at him though he can't see it.

"I'm a normal girl, on my own standards, Kudo…"

"I know, but I don't know…just come on! I'm sure, there are a lot of people looking for it now, but if we think of the situation…A couple, who most likely wants to have a privacy, well I don't know what they do…and most likely has been their "corner", there are only three places I can think of."

"_Leave it to the detective freak to use the science of deduction for this kind of thing…"_ She thought but she let Shinichi drag him first, to the roof deck.

Upon arriving at the roof deck, Shinichi let go of Shiho's wrist.

"Huh, there's no one here…This is most probably were most couple go…" Shiho said as she looked around.

"Well, it's either they haven't thought it this place or they gave up and went home."

"I can only assume, that this writing if it were true, is small because of not we would see couples making out right here." She turned to face Shinichi just in time as he threw her a magnifying glass.

Shiho caught it with both of her hands, her eyes wide in shock before glaring at him. "You actually carry a magnifying glass with you?"

"Well, you never know…" He grinned at her as she rolled her eyes at him. They start going around the place looking at the walls were you can actually write; they stayed there for about 20 minutes before they decided to go to the next destination which is the abandoned staircase going to fifth floor.

It's been close for some kind of reason, and they have to go around looking at the wall, but it was clean as it gets. Shiho looked at the nearby window and saw that the sun was about to set.

"Look, I still need to cook dinner, let's just go home…" Shiho said.

"One last place, come on!" Shinichi drag her again to the school backyard. Shiho look at the vast wall in front of them.

"You're kidding, right?" She gave him a bland look.

"Just look, Shiho…" He said, already looking at the wall with outmost intent. She just sighed in return before following what he was doing.

It was starting to get dark; their surrounding gave off the orange-black feeling that means the sun's already gone, when Shinichi called for her.

"What?" She asked when she saw her dumbstruck expression on his face. She frowned when he didn't reply so he followed his gaze and she have to double take just to make sure she's reading it, right.

On the wall were inscribed:

_Kudo Yuusaku x Fujimine Yukiko_

_I love you, forever_

"My parents vandalized the school…" He whispered.

"Yeah…"

"The writing on the wall rumor is true…"

"Yeah…"

"And, we can clearly say that they are happily married…"

"Yeah…"

"And, they have a son…

"Yeah…"

"Looks like the rumors are true, then?" He asked, now looking at dumbfounded Shiho, who can't still believe that there is _actually_ writing on the wall.

"That…I don't know…"

"Then, let's see if the rumors are true then, for us." He replied. He don't know what made him say that, maybe because of the faint glow of the sun glowing around Shiho or the fact that he secretly harbors a crush on her for months now. His reply made Shiho abruptly look at him.

"What do you—" She was cut off when she felt his lips on hers. His eyes were closed, but she was staring at him like a deer staring at headlights. Shinichi was gently caressing her lips, as he slowly put his left arm around her waist pulling her a little closer, the other gently cupping her face.

"_Oh, what the hell…"_ Shiho thought before closing her eyes, and let her savor his lips on hers. She put her arms around her neck bringing herself closer to her as Shinichi slowly deepened their kiss. Shiho moaned as she felt his tongue on her lower lip, asking for an entrance which she obliged. Shinichi then tightened his hold around her as they battle for dominance. Her moans made his heart go on a crazy rampage. It was quite some time before they, pulled away to breathe.

Shinichi opened her eyes just as when Shiho leaned in, their foreheads touching.

"So, we'll wait to see if the rumor is actually true, huh?" A soft smile was playing on her lips.

"Yeah…" He whispered, smiling widely at her.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I just estimated the years assuming that Yuusaku and Yukiko is around 37-38 years old…So yeah…and I got Yukiko's maiden name at …Penny for your thoughts? Rate and Review!


End file.
